dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Christopher Sabat
|birthplace = Washington, D.C., U.S. |family = Tabitha Sabat (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor ADR Director Line Producer |first_appearance = Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle |areas_active = Dallas New York |active = 1997-present |status = Active |agent = Mary Collins Agency }}Christopher Robin Sabat (born April 22, 1973 in Washington, D.C.) is an American voice actor, ADR director and line producer for FUNimation Entertainment. He's known for voicing Alex Louis Armstrong in Fullmetal Alchemist, Giroro in Sgt. Frog, Kazuma Kuwabara in Yu Yu Hakusho, Kikuchiyo in Samurai 7, Roronoa Zoro in One Piece and Vegeta, Piccolo and Yamcha in the Dragon Ball franchise, He is often casted as tough guy characters due to his deep and rough voice. He is the founder and director of the OkraTron 5000 audio production company in Richardson, Texas. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Dragon Ball'' (1986-1989) - Yamcha, Turtle, Korin, Grandpa Gohan, Staff Officer Black, Colonel Silver, King Piccolo, Kami, Mr. Popo, Piccolo, Shenron, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Kami, Mr. Popo, Korin (eps. 26-36 / 217-285), Turtle, Raditz (ep. 104; original version), Goz (ep. 95), Mez (ep. 95), Bubbles, Zarbon, Moori, Grand Elder Guru, Jeice, Recoome, Burter (remastered version), Porunga, King Vegeta, Vegito, Shenron, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Mr. K, Yonro, Narrator, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Kazuma Kuwabara, Gama, Raizen, Additional Voices *''B't X'' (1996) - Additional Voices (Original Dub) *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Vodka, Additional Voices *''Kodocha'' (1996-1998) - Principal Narunaru, Tatsuya Kurosaki (ep. 31), Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball GT'' (1996-1997) - Vegeta, Piccolo, Mr. Popo, Staff Officer Black, Omega Shenron, Black Smoke Shenron, Gogeta, Vegeta Jr. (ep. 64), Shenron, Black Star Shenron, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (1996) - Zongi, Plaktu (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Roronoa Zoro, Jigoro, Drip (FUNimation Dub) *''Fruits Basket'' (2001) - Ayame Sohma *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Alex Louis Armstrong, Philip Gargantos Armstrong *''Burst Angel'' (2004) - Azuma Iriki *''Samurai 7'' (2004) - Kikuchiyo *''Basilisk'' (2005) - Kasumi Gyōbu *''Black Cat'' (2005-2006) - Zaguine Axeloke *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Iijima (ep. 20), Goro Suetsugu (ep. 22) *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Koro's Father (ep. 7) *''Solty Rei'' (2005-2006) - Roy Revant *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - Tatsumi Saiga *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - Tres Iqus, Janissary B (ep. 15) *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE'' (2005-2006) - Kurogane, Kurogane's Father, Additional Voices *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Sakaki Shio *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Ritsu Kasanoda *''Black Butler'' (2008-2009) - Azzurro Vanel (ep. 2) *''Rosario + Vampire'' (2008) - Okuto Kotsubo *''Rosario + Vampire Capu2'' (2008) - Okuto Kotsubo *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Eibon *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Kami, Korin, Bubbles, Grandpa Gohan, Recoome, Porunga, Shenron, Additional Voices *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Elfman Strauss, Snarl (ep. 4) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Alex Louis Armstrong, Philip Gargantos Armstrong *''Dance in the Vampire Bund'' (2010) - Wolfgang Regendorf *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Garterbelt *''Pokémon Best Wishes!'' (2010-2013) - Cliff (ep. 46) *''The Future Diary'' (2011-2012) - Uchio Gasai *''Toriko'' (2011-2014) - Uumen Umeda *''Kamisama Kiss'' (2012-2015) - Additional Voices *''Lupin the 3rd: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine'' (2012) - Daisuke Jigen *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Kitz Woermann *''Free! Iwatobi Swim Club'' (2013) - Gorō Sasabe *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Korin, Bubbles, Porunga, Shenron, Vegeta, Fake Vegeta (ep. 106; archive audio), Burter (ep. 159), Jeice (ep. 159), Recoome (ep. 159), Grandpa Gohan (ep. 165) *''Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement'' (2014) - Toyotomi Hideyoshi *''Attack on Titan: Junior High'' (2015) - Kitz Woermann (ep. 12) *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-present) - Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Korin, Turtle, Shenron, Bubbles (eps. 2, 4-5, 12 & 45), King Vegeta (ep. 6), Super Shenron (eps. 41 & 76), King Piccolo (eps. 62, 76), Restaurant Owner (ep. 68), Jeice (ep. 76), Burter (ep. 76), Recoome (ep. 76), Paozusaurus (ep. 88) (FUNimation Dub) *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan'' (2015) - Andragoras III *''One-Punch Man'' (2015) - Vaccine Man (ep. 1) *''Drifters'' (2016) - Gilles de Rais *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance'' (2016) - Andragoras III *''Joker Game'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - All Might/Toshinori Yagi *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - Yami Sukehiro *''In Another World with my Smartphone'' (2017) - Alfred Urnea Ortlinde *''Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid'' (2017) - Kobayashi's Boss (ep. 5), Gukkinkambi (ep. 11) *''Recovery of an MMO Junkie'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card'' (2018) - Cerberus, Big Cake A (ep. 17) *''DARLING in the FRANXX'' (2018) - Papa *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Popuko (ep. 1a / Bob Team Epic Segments), Hellshake Yano (ep. 7), Additional Voices OVAs & Specials *''Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - the Father of Goku'' (1990) - Borgos, Zarbon, Nappa (original version), Vegeta, Grandpa Gohan (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks'' (1993) - Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Turtle (FUNimation Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd: Voyage to Danger'' (1993) - Daisuke Jigen *''Lupin the 3rd: Dragon of Doom'' (1994) - Daisuke Jigen *''Lupin the 3rd: The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure'' (1995) - Daisuke Jigen *''Lupin the 3rd: The Secret of Twilight Gemini'' (1996) - Daisuke Jigen *''Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy'' (1997) - Torga *''Lupin the 3rd: Island of Assassins'' (1997) - Daisuke Jigen *''Lupin the 3rd: Crisis in Tokyo'' (1998) - Daisuke Jigen *''Lupin the 3rd: The Columbus Files'' (1999) - Daisuke Jigen *''Lupin the 3rd: Missed by a Dollar'' (2000) - Daisuke Jigen *''Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations'' (2007-2008) - Kurogane *''Tsubasa: Spring Thunder Chronicles'' (2009) - Kurogane *''One Piece 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends'' (2014) - Roronoa Zoro, Additional Voices *''One Piece: Episode of Sabo'' (2015) - Roronoa Zoro, Additional Voices *''One Piece: Adventure of Nebulandia'' (2015) - Roronoa Zoro *''One Piece: Heart of Gold'' (2016) - Roronoa Zoro, Additional Voices *''One Piece: Episode of East Blue'' (2017) - Roronoa Zoro *''One Piece: Episode of Skypiea'' (2018) - Roronoa Zoro Anime Films *''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' (1986) - Yamcha, Turtle, Shenron (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle'' (1987) - Yamcha, Igor, Turtle, Narrator (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' (1988) - Yamcha, Turtle, Narrator (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone'' (1989) - Piccolo, Kami, Shenron (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest'' (1990) - Piccolo, Turtle, Shenron (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might'' (1990) - Piccolo, Yamcha, Shenron (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug'' (1991) - Piccolo, Kakuja, Shenron (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge'' (1991) - Piccolo, Korin (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler'' (1992) - Vegeta, Piccolo, Moori, Mr. Popo (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!'' (1992) - Vegeta, Piccolo (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' (1993) - Vegeta, Piccolo, King Vegeta (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound'' (1993) - Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha (FUNimation Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho: The Golden Seal'' (1993) - Kazuma Kuwabara (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly'' (1994) - Dr. Collie, Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn'' (1995) - Vegeta, Gogeta, Tournament Announcer, Shenron, Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon'' (1995) - Vegeta, Shenron *''Lupin the 3rd: Farewell to Nostradamus'' (1995) - Daisuke Jigen *''Lupin the 3rd: Dead or Alive'' (1996) - Daisuke Jigen *''Dragon Ball: The Path to Power'' (1996) - Yamcha, Turtle, Staff Officer Black, Shenron *''Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target'' (1998) - Emilio Cantore *''Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven'' (2001) - Vodka *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE the Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom'' (2005) - Kurogane *''Origin: Spirits of the Past'' (2006) - Hajan *''One Piece: The Desert Princess & the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta'' (2007) - Roronoa Zoro *''One Piece Film: Strong World'' (2009) - Roronoa Zoro *''Summer Wars'' (2009) - Katsuhiko Jinnouchi *''One Piece Film: Z'' (2012) - Roronoa Zoro *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' (2013) - Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Bubbles, King Vegeta, Shenron, Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’'' (2015) - Vegeta, Piccolo, Shenron *''One Piece Film: Gold'' (2016) - Roronoa Zoro *''Dragon Ball Super: Broly'' (2018) - Vegeta, Piccolo, Shenron, King Vegeta III, Zarbon *''My Hero Academia: Two Heroes'' (2018) - All Might/Toshinori Yagi *''One Piece: Stampede'' (2019) - Roronoa Zoro Video Game Dubbing *''Dragon Ball Legends'' (2018) - Yamcha, King Piccolo, Piccolo, Vegeta, Zarbon, Jeice, Recoome, Burter, Salza, Vegito, Gogeta *''World of Final Fantasy: Maxima'' (2018) - Garland Voice Director *Case Closed *Dragon Ball *Dragon Ball Legends *Dragon Ball Z *Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - the Father of Goku *Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug *Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge *Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks *Dragon Ball Z Kai *Kodocha *Lupin the 3rd: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ *Dragon Ball Super *Dragon Ball Super: Broly *Solty Rei External Links *Christopher Sabat at the Internet Movie Database *Christopher Sabat at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for DuArt